Smiley Faces
by mrebecca83084
Summary: Ash can't touch her trust fund money until she graduates or hits 21...So Spencer comes up with a plan...Can anyone say Road Trip?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"School here we come!" I screamed as we made our way to school on another typical Friday morning.

Spencer shook her head as she watched me wave to all the poor students who had to ride the bus to school. Those poor kids having to endure the trials and tribulations of the public school transportation system. SUCKERS!

"You know you could have easily have been one of those kids…" Spencer said smiling.

"No way…I was born into privilege and that's the way I like it." I said letting my ego shine through.

"You are so spoiled." Spencer said poking me in the arm.

"I may be spoiled but I'm hot too…so everyone just looks past that tiny flaw of mine."

"Tiny?" Spencer said scoffing.

"Oh look a spot!" I said quickly parking my car. I made my way out of the car and ran to Spencer's side to open her door. It was a custom of mine now and she made sure that I didn't forget it.

I held out my hand for her to take as she stepped out of the car. She got out of the car and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey…the fee is more than that for the ride!" I said pointing to my lips. She shook her head and leaned forward kissing me softly.

"Happy now?"

"Yes…very…" I said smiling and closing the door. I hit the alarm button and grabbed her hand walking towards her locker.

"Oh look the T.A.T.U girls have arrived!" Madison said as she made her way past with her fellow cronies tagging along.

"You know it scares me how much you know about the" I gasped in surprise. "'Lesbian' lifestyle and entertainment…is there something we should know about Mads?" I said winking at her.

"Oh grow up…" She said flipping her hair and walking off in a huff.

"Spence…I don't want to grow up because…"

"I'm a Toys R' Us kid…" Spencer said laughing and sliding her arm through my own.

We reached Spencer's locker and she pulled out her books while I watched amazed that she even tried at school. Well I guess we can't all have our lives paid for. Lucky me!

"So are you planning on going to class today?" She asked handing me a book to hold while she searched for something else in her locker.

"You know…I have this absentee record streak going…so if I go now…then…that record is ruined and we can't have that…"

"Your mind is going to waste away you know that right?" She said shaking her head.

"No…I beg to differ…I spend my time learning music, movies, TV, and Spencer Carlin…" I said smiling at her. She blushed and grabbed her book from my hands.

"I didn't know that I was a subject that could be studied."

"You are the most interesting of all my subjects…" I said whispering in her ear.

The bell rang indicating that prison had officially begun and that the slaves of the education system were being beckoned to their doom.

"Well there's my cue…" Spencer said taking a deep breath.

"I will see you at lunch…" I said pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Oh I don't know…I may head home and see what's on the tube…" I said shrugging.

"Well you have fun with that while I learn the wonders that are…" She looked down at her book and laughed. "Business Foundations." She couldn't help but make a face and I had to smile at how cute she looked.

"You have fun…and later…you can tell me all about what you learned in class…actually on second thought…keep that to yourself…" I said walking away and waving.

"Yeah yeah…bye sweetie!" She said turning and heading towards class. I had to watch her go and she shook her hips deliberately to make me squirm.

"Now…what to do…what to do…" I said heading back to my car.

I looked around carefully and made sure no one was in the vicinity and snuck myself away from the evil eyes of the guards that kept our poor souls confined.

I decided to just head home to sleep the morning away and found myself pulling into my driveway to find a strange car parked in front. Must be mom's new boyfriend. Ok so I guess I should pretend I'm the cleaning lady again.

I jumped out of my car and took my keys out. In my head I was making up sentences in Spanish as to what I could possibly say to the new man in my mother's life. The last guy wasn't so bad because he bought my affection or rather attention with ice cream. Too bad he saw through my mother's façade of the perfect woman to see that her veins did indeed run black.

I opened the door and stepped inside to hear my mother and another woman's voice talking in the other room. Mom…you sly girl you…who would have thought that…

"Ashley? Is that you?" I heard my mother call from the other room.

I debated whether or not to say anything but when she called out to me again I screamed internally. "Yeah…" I said hoping that this would be a quick conversation.

"I need you in here…" She said in her cold tone.

I dragged my feet as I made my way to the living room. I turned the corner and found a striking blonde sitting next to my mother. She was wearing a nice black suit and I was sure she was a Victoria's Secret model in her spare time.

"Darling…I'm glad you decided to skip school today…please have a seat…"

"Look if you want to 'scold' me for not being the perfect daughter you can do that later when I'm…I don't know…dead?"

"Funny…" My mother said giving a short and cold laugh.

"Ms. Davies…" The woman who I didn't know said extending her hand. "I'm Tabitha Williams…I represent your father's estate and was put in charge of your trust fund."

"Sweet…so is there like a way I could maybe get an advance…I would love to take my girlfriend to Europe after she graduates this year but I don't know how that works exactly."

"Actually…there is an issue I need to address about your trust fund…"

I looked at the woman whose name was Tabitha…what an interesting name. Wait…what issue is there with my trust fund? "Ok? Umm…what issue can there be? I mean I know that I need to wait till I'm 18 but that's not too far off now…"

"I can see that no one has spoken to you about the other condition that you need to meet in order to receive the funding…" She said pulling out a folder containing a whole bunch of papers.

"What other condition?" I said feeling my heart begin to beat harder.

"I wasn't aware of any other condition either." My mother said now very interested in the conversation.

"Well…your father changed the fund shortly before his death…we aren't sure why he did it but he made it clear that he wanted you and your sister Kyla to have a good education and…added that you would need to receive your high school diploma in order to have access to your funds at the age of 18. If you failed to complete this requirement then you would need to wait until your 21st birthday to have access."

"Thanks Dad…" I muttered under my breath as I listened to Tabitha go on and on about the condition that was added.

"So…is that the only other condition that I need to finish?" I asked crossing my fingers hoping that there was no other surprise condition like having to go kiss the feet of the Pope or something.

"That's the only other condition…I apologize that you weren't informed of this earlier but here is a copy of the trust fund agreement for you to have." She handed me the folder and I stared at the manila item trying to set it ablaze with my eyes but to no avail.

"Thank you for stopping by." My mother said standing and shooing the other woman out quickly. "Well Ashley…I suggest you get to school and find out how you are going to graduate…seeing as you probably haven't been to school in quite some time…" She said smirking at me and then leaving me to my own thoughts.

"Yeah like you would have noticed…" I muttered falling back against the couch cushions.

Ok so I needed to graduate to have access to my trust fund or I would have to wait until I was legally capable to drink my sorrows away. How the hell am I going to graduate when I haven't seen the inside of the classroom in about oh I don't know since the beginning of time?

I slapped my head with the folder and tried to think of any way I could get around this stupid condition but nothing was coming to mind. I looked at the clock to find that it was about an hour into the school day for the well adjusted children and decided that there was only one person that could help me with my predicament. Her initials began with an "S" and ended with a "C" and had me in the middle…I made a funny. Focus…I have to get back to the hell from which I just escaped. Damn it this sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy! Here's Chapter Two! I've only written three chapters so far for this one…b/c of finals…which sucked by the way…but anywho enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

I tried to keep my eyes open as Mr. Delaney continued to lecture the class on the wonders of the time sheet. Having to hear about the many ways that a business could efficiently keep their employee's records was the equivalent of someone sticking a pencil in my ear and twisting…hard. It was painful.

"Now once the time sheets are completely filled out they are normally taken to the finance department to be processed…"

RING

Thank you! I have to get out of here…I stood up and headed out to my locker. I walked down the hallway and reached in my bag to find my cell phone to call to see how Ashley was holding up.

A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into a vacant classroom and I was about to scream when I felt the familiar touch of my girlfriend cover my mouth.

"Shhh…" Ashley said pulling her hand back. "It's just me…"

I hit her on the arm and scowled. "You scared the shit out of me Ash…"

She can't help but laugh as I pout and I shake my head.

"Why are you here? And why did you drag me into an empty classroom?"

"Whoa Spence…enough with the Spanish Inquisition…"

"I am not torturing you so this is nothing compared to the Spanish Inquisition…if you had actually gone to history class you would know that…" I said still upset with her for scaring me.

"Hey I watched History of the World Part One…" She said shrugging.

"Ashley…why…"

"Ok…I found out some bad news…" She said lowering her head.

"What's the matter?" I asked now very concerned that something bad had happened.

"You know that little trust fund that I was supposed to get on my 18th birthday?" I nodded my head and she took a deep breath. "Well…my father put a clause on it that makes my graduating from high school a condition to get the money then."

"What?" I couldn't believe that Ashley's dad would do that when he never really cared about whether she got her diploma before. Obviously he had a change of heart before he died in that unexpected car crash.

"He told his lawyers that he wanted Kyla and me to graduate and get a good education…why did he have to care!" Ashley said pouting. "Now I'll have to wait till I'm 21 Spence…it's not fair…"

"Aww baby…what are you going to do?" I said stroking her cheek.

"I don't know what I can do Spence…"

I pulled her in for a tight hug and pulled back to kiss her softly. She smiled at me and I kissed her once more. "You should go talk to the principal about what you can do to graduate…"

She pleaded with her eyes never having to say a word I knew she didn't want to go anywhere near the administration's office. I laughed suddenly and she raised an eyebrow.

"You know for someone who has no problem ditching school or singing in front of random strangers you sure are having a hard time with having to go speak to the one person who could help you with this situation…"

"But he's the man…" Ashley said with a straight face making me laugh harder. "And you know how it is…Damn the man Spence…Damn the Man…Save the Empire…"

"We are definitely not watching Empire Records again this month…" I said shaking my head. "Ash…go talk to the principal…don't make me spank you…"

She flashed me a devilish smile and I realized my poor choice in words. "Oh…well in that case…" She sat down on one of the desks and blew me a kiss.

"That's not what I was going to say…get up…" I said pulling her to her feet. "Now…go…" I said pushing her out the door.

"Do I have to?" She said as I had to push her along because she refused to pick up her feet.

"Baby…if you don't go talk to him…umm…" I tried to think of what I could threaten her and a perfect idea popped into my head. "I will go out with Aiden on our 'special' night this week…I'm sure he would love to go get a burger or something…"

"Hey…that's our weekly love night…not fair…that hurts Spence…really hurts…" She said shaking her head. She stuck her tongue out at me and I shot her the finger.

"Go…" I said laughing at how silly we were acting. She made her way down the hallway and I could hear her feet scraping along the floor as she headed towards the principal's office. I let out a deep breath and headed towards my locker to get my books for my next class.

* * *

Dammit Spencer…I hate going to the principal's office. I walked into the room full of sad looking administrative workers and shivered at how cold the room felt. I walked up to the rather large looking woman behind the desk and cleared my throat to get her attention.

She raised her head and looked at me expectantly. I shifted from foot to foot hoping that her death stare would cease but it didn't.

"May I help you?" Her whiny voice asked me making me wince slightly.

"I need to see Principal Barnes."

"Is he expecting you?"

"Umm…no…but it's really important…" I said trying to sound as urgent as I could.

"Let me go see if he's available…what's your name?"

"Ashley Davies."

She looked up at me and frowned slightly and I knew she was thinking of my father's recent death. I ignored her look and took a seat in one of the off-colored metal slabs that they were trying to pass off as chairs.

"You can go right in…" The woman said a few moments later and motioned behind her towards an office in the back.

I made my way slowly over to the office and walked inside to see the middle-aged man with the funniest bald spot I had ever seen before sitting behind his desk writing on a piece of paper. He looked up at me and smiled catching me a bit off guard.

"Ms. Davies…I was surprised to hear that you were here…actually at school…quite a surprise indeed."

I took a seat in front of his desk and flashed him my signature Ashley Davies smile. "Well you know I can't resist a meeting with the greatest man here at school…" Oh god that was so pathetic…I can feel the bile rising.

"What can I do you for?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"Well…as you may have noticed…I have missed a little bit of my classes this year…"

He let out a whistle and shook his head. He looked down at a file on his desk and looked back up at me. "More than just a little…"

"And well…my dad left me some money…for…college…and well I really know that I have been slacking in the whole school thing and would really like to find a way in order to graduate this year with my friends…" I said lying through my teeth about the reason I needed to graduate.

He laughed and shook his head. "Let me guess…your father left you money in his will but you can't touch a dime unless you get your high school diploma…am I in the ballpark?"

"Damn…sorry…you pretty much hit that one out of the park…are you some kind of FBI agent or something? I mean you don't have my house bugged do you? Because I swear some of the things you may hear there…"

"Umm…let's stop while you're not ahead…" He said cutting my ramble off. I nodded my head and closed my mouth tight.

"So…what are my options? Is there any way I can graduate?"

"Well…I guess we could arrange for you to test out of each of your classes…but that would require a tremendous amount of studying…could you handle that?"

Could I handle that? That's like an information overload and if I had to do that my mind would literally bust open. "Are there any other options?"

"Honestly not really…unless of course you can think up some kind of alternative that would encompass all your subjects and that your teachers would find acceptable to pass you…"

Think Ashley…put your brain to use. Nothing…great. "Umm…do you think I could maybe think about it?"

He nodded his head. "Sure…if you are serious about graduating really think it over."

I nodded my head and walked out of the office ignoring the inquisitive look from the annoying woman at the front. I headed down the hallway rushing to find my girlfriend.

* * *

I had my pencil in my mouth and was chewing on the end of the eraser when I felt Chelsea tap me on my shoulder. I looked over at her and she motioned towards the window. I glanced over and saw Ashley motioning for me to come outside.

I looked at the front at my teacher who was beginning to doze off in his chair. I looked back at the window and shook my head. She pleaded with her hands and eyes and I refused to leave again.

I returned my eyes back to my work and heard Chelsea laugh. I looked up and noticed Ashley putting her body up to the glass and planting kisses on the outside. I couldn't help but shake my head as she tried to tease me. I mouthed to her that I wasn't coming out and an idea appeared to have come to mind for her because she smiled widely.

She disappeared and came back standing up on something making her entire body visible now. She began to lift her shirt and her perfect abs were being revealed to everyone in the classroom. I heard some gasps and whistles and jumped up running to the front of the room.

"Mr. Allen…" I asked the half-asleep man. He woke up and looked at me with a sideways glance. "May I use the restroom?" He nodded his head and I ran out of the room. "You are crazy you know that?" I said to Ashley as she stepped down off the chair she had found.

"I needed to talk to you…and you were refusing so I had to think of a way to get you out here…" She said smiling.

"So I'm assuming this is about your meeting with the principal?" I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah…he gave me one option…one really horrible option…" She said pouting. "He said that I would have to take an exam for all my classes and pass them all in order to graduate…unless…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Unless? Unless what?"

"Unless I could come up with an alternative to the exams…something that my teachers would actually approve of…I was drawing a blank so I told him I would think about my options and get back to him…" She said looking down at her feet.

"So can this alternative be anything?" I asked having a few ideas coming to mind. She nodded her head and I smiled. I walked over to her and whispered my idea into her ear and she pulled back with a shocked look on her face.

"You think that would work?" She asked unsure.

"Hey it's an idea…you should go run it by him…if he doesn't like it we will come up with something else…now shoo…before I get in trouble…" I said kissing her lightly.

"That man is not even alive Spence…we could be making out in front of him and he wouldn't even notice…"

I laughed knowing she was right. "Well you still need to go talk to Principal Barnes….so go…"

"Fine fine…" She said throwing her hands up in defeat. She slowly made her way back to the principal's office and I went back inside the classroom and Chelsea gave me a curious glance. "My girlfriend is insane…" She nodded smiling and I returned back to my work with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

I re-entered the administration office and the same woman from before was the first to greet me.

"Oh…you're back." She said a bit surprised.

"I just enjoyed our conversation so much from earlier that I just had to come back as soon as I could..." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmmph…" She said standing and walking back to Principal Barnes' office. She walked back out and nodded her head and I walked back to the balding man's office.

"Well that was certainly quick…" He said as I took the same seat from earlier. "So have you made a decision?"

"Not exactly…see…I came up with an idea for an alternative to the exams…" I said taking a deep breath unsure if this idea Spencer came up with was going to fly. "So I was thinking that I could over the summer travel the country…and visit at least three cities in each state and write a report about the history, artwork, how things are run, stuff along those lines…and then turn in the reports at the end of the trip….I know this is really unusual and I'm sure you hate the idea…"

I watched as he thought about what I had said and I waited for his response. "That's certainly an interesting project…I like it…" I smiled widely happy that this might actually work. "But…" I hate buts…well I like Spencer's butt…focus Ashley. "I would have to have a formal presentation for this project for you to present to your teachers and the school board…they will make the final decision…"

I nodded my head and let a deep sigh escape my lips. "When would I need to do this presentation?"

"Well let me talk to the board and your teachers and then I will let you know when we could meet…sound fair?"

"Yes…very fair…"

"Good…now…while we get all this settled…maybe you should stop by your classes and make a few appearances so that you aren't on teacher's bad side when this meeting happens…" He said giving me a knowing look.

"I think I can handle that…" I said standing up and extending my hand to the man that was going to save my life. "Thanks…you really are the coolest man working at this school…"

He let out a laugh and smiled as he shook my hand. "Well thanks…I think…"

I made my way out of the office with a skip in my step and even flashed the annoying woman a winning smile before heading to my locker to see if I even had a textbook here. I'm sure they were growing little things on them by now but at this moment I really didn't care. I knew that I needed to give Spencer the biggest kiss ever when I saw her next for her brilliant idea. Now if I only knew where my classes were…better yet…what classes am I even taking this year?


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! Here's chapter three…this one is updated to date…so another post won't happen until probably later this week. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_One week later…._

I was pacing back and forth in front of a small auditorium which was filled with board members and my teachers who would be deciding my fate. The bald man…I mean my principal had arranged this meeting and told me that if I was able to convince the board to allow me to try this he wouldn't object.

Spencer and I had worked hard on the presentation that I was about to present fine tuning the details to make it go as smoothly as possible. Mr. C even offered to be my audience while I ran through the presentation the night before. He had to occasionally stop me when I would begin to mumble as I read from the note cards in my hands.

I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment from the amount of tension that was pressing on my brain. I tried doing some breathing exercises but kept forgetting to actually breathe.

"Ash…sweetie are you ok?" Spencer asked as she placed a hand on the small of my back rubbing lightly.

"Yeah…just hyperventilating…that's all." I said letting out a deep sigh.

She pulled me in for a quick hug and kissed my cheek softly. "It will be ok…we went over your presentation so there should be no problems."

"You're right…we did work hard on that thing." I said trying to relax my muscles.

"Actually I worked hard on it…you pretty much just delegated the tasks to me…" She said shaking her head and smiling.

"Hey! It is very hard to keep the soda in supply and to rub your shoulders as you sit at the computer typing away." I said winking at her.

"Yeah sure…but really it should be ok." She stood in front of me and pushed a stray hair back making sure I looked perfect. "Now…when you get out there…just…umm…picture them naked or something."

I made a disgusted face at her and she laughed. "Gross…picturing middle-aged people naked…" I made gagging noises and she slapped me on the arm. "Shit…now I'm going to picture them naked now! Thanks Spence…thanks…"

She shrugged innocently but I saw the devilish twinkle in her eye. She was about to say something but Principal Barnes stepped out of the room and waved to me.

"We are ready for you." He said heading back inside.

Spencer again looked me over and kissed my nose lightly. "You look perfect…it will go fine." She said giving me her warm smile which always made me feel invincible.

"You're right….I can totally do this." I said puffing up my chest. She poked me in the stomach and the air blew out of my lungs causing me to giggle.

I shook my head at her and walked to the door placing one hand on the handle. I looked back at her and she mouthed an "I love you" and "Good Luck." I took one final deep breath and made my way inside the room.

As I entered inside, I noticed that the first two rows were full of people that I had no clue who they were. I looked at the stage and noticed the computer set up and my introduction slide on the large screen near the side of the stage.

I walked up to the podium and placed the note cards Spencer had helped me put together down. I picked up the remote that controlled the computer and held it firmly in my hand. I looked out at the crowd and saw Spencer, Kyla, Aiden, and even Madison sitting in the back looking at me intently.

"Good afternoon…" I said away from the microphone. "I'm Ashley Davies…"

"Ms. Davies, speak up please." Principal Barnes called out to me and I nodded my head.

I placed my face next to the microphone and began again. "Good afternoon…I'm Ashley Davies. I am here today to give a brief presentation on a project that I would like to partake in to complete my credits for my high school diploma."

I clicked the button and the next screen showed a large picture of the United States. I heard a round of small chuckles when I pushed the button again and a little car appeared over L.A.

"The project would work as follows…" I felt my confidence growing and when I looked out at Spencer and she smiled I knew that I could do this. "My trip would start here in L.A…."

I went into full explanation about my plans for the trip and how I would incorporate the core subjects that were being taught to the now graduating seniors. Spencer had thrown in pictures of some of the cities that I would go to and I could hear the murmurs amongst those in the crowd.

After the major portion of my presentation, I did a brief touch on the financial portion of my project. I had spoken to my trust fund attorney about this meeting and she had informed me that if I got approval from the board then my trip could be fully funded as long as I completed the project successfully. However, if I did not get approval the funds would not be released until my 21st birthday.

The crowd let out a relieved sigh when they heard me talk about the fact that I would pay for the entire project. I knew that would definitely get me some brownie points since the school board was pretty tight on their funds anyway. Clay had helped me figure out what the cost of the trip would be and projected estimates of how long it would take me to complete the project.

I opened the floor for any questions they might have had and tried to answer them as best as I could. I concluded my presentation and Principal Barnes walked up to me as I stood on the stage unsure of what to do next.

"Ms. Davies…why don't you take a seat outside while we discuss this and come to a decision." He said to me politely. I nodded my head and motioned to the group in the back to head out.

Spencer smiled at me proudly and reached for my hand as we headed out to start the waiting game.

--------------------

"Stop that…" I said pulling Ashley's fingers out of her mouth. She had a habit of biting her nails when she got really nervous and this was clearly driving her nuts.

She frowned at me and I kissed her softly hoping to calm her nerves somewhat. She smiled and pulled me in for another kiss and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok…ok…obviously you're better now." I said standing up not wanting to start making out especially when the board members and the principal were just inside the auditorium only a few feet away.

"Nope…I need a few more kisses then I will be set…" She said reaching for my waist. I stepped back a step and she frowned at me crossing her arms. "You're girlfriend's hurting and you won't even take a few minutes to make out with her…so not cool Spence."

"Hey don't guilt me…I was totally going to make it up to you later but if you are going to be a big baby about it all then forget it." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Oh…really? Hmm…and baby what exactly were you planning on doing later?" She said standing and taking a step towards me.

Her arms were starting to wrap around my waist and her lips were about to kiss my neck when the door to the auditorium opened. Principal Barnes stepped out and cleared his throat and we disengaged looking at him with flushed faces.

"Ms. Davies….we have reached a decision. Please come inside….umm…alone." He said looking at Aiden, Kyla, Madison, and me.

"Ok…" She turned towards me and frowned and I blew her a kiss. She followed Principal Barnes back inside and I let out a deep sigh.

I walked over to where Madison was standing and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So Madison…you never answered my question from earlier…why are you here exactly?"

"I'm here to support Ashley…" I laughed at the insincerity in her voice. "Ok fine…I wanted to see the little hootchie cry."

"Hey don't say that about my sister!" Kyla said stepping up to the Latina. Madison feigned a look of fear and then laughed at Kyla.

"You don't scare me…well I guess I will head off to find some people who actually matter." She said walking away.

"I can't believe she actually showed up to this…how did she find out?" I asked in disbelief.

Aiden shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and both Kyla and I looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"You didn't!" Kyla squealed at her boyfriend. He looked down and he received a well-deserved whack to his arm.

"She pressured me!" He said bracing himself for another whack to his arm from his smaller girlfriend.

I couldn't help but laugh as Kyla abused Aiden for inviting the torment of Ashley's life to this very important event.

"Fuck stop…baby…I'm sorry…" He said holding Kyla's arms to her side. Kyla quickly changed her mood from anger to lust and began to make out with Aiden right there.

I looked away shaking my head at the two and watched the door waiting for Ashley to reappear. We waited for another ten minutes when finally Ashley stepped out.

I tried to read her expression but I couldn't. Her eyes were blank and there was no smile or frown on her face. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her arm. She looked at me and let a pout appear over her gorgeous features.

"Aww…baby…they didn't go for it did they?" I said pulling her in for a hug.

She clung to me and I stroked her hair with my hands. She pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes.

"It's horrible Spencer…because now I have to spend the entire summer traveling the country with my girlfriend!" She exclaimed sticking her tongue out at me.

I smacked her arm and pushed her off me. She bent over laughing and Aiden gave her a high five. "That is so not funny!" I said crossing my arms.

"Baby…I was just messing with you. They totally loved the idea. They really liked the fact that I wasn't asking for a dime and that's what sealed the deal." She said pulling me towards her.

I continued to pout as she held onto me tightly kissing the top of my head. She moved us from side to side until I couldn't help but laugh and wrap my arms around her body.

"Well I'm glad they went for it…now you really do have to take this seriously. That's the condition for me coming along." I said giving her a serious look.

"I know I know." She said rolling her eyes. She suddenly got an idea and turned to Aiden and Kyla. "Hey…do you guys want to go on the trip too? I could use another driver and you two know about other stuff too right?"

I looked at her with a curious glance and then looked at Aiden and Kyla waiting for their answers. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure…for the summer right?" Kyla asked Ashley who nodded.

"I'm in…as long as Kyla doesn't drive. I'm sure you would like to live to actually finish the project." He said with a smile when his girlfriend struck him again. "Ow…fuck…stop doing that!" He said looking at his girlfriend who was pouting now.

"I'm a good driver." Kyla said proudly.

"Ok well I'll count you two in then…come on Spence. I have some tension to work off." She said slipping her arm around my waist and pulling us towards the parking lot.

"I so did not need to hear that!" Kyla yelled at us. Ashley and I laughed as we headed towards her car to head back to her place to "relax."


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy! Here's the new chap in this fic! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Author: Mel (aka latinlvr84)  
Copyright: 2007  
Chapter Title: Chapter Four  
**Rating: PG-13**  
Featured Pairing: Spashley (Spencer and Ashley)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is taken directly from SON; This story is about a relationship between two girls if you don't like that then don't read it. **

This chapter contains some language and sexual references.

Now Playing on Mel's IPod: Save Ferris "Little Differences"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

"Ok so what's the plan?" I asked as I lounged on my back on Spencer's bed.

"Well…I was thinking we could just be honest with them and maybe that would work." Spencer said as she lay beside me. "I think the only one who will give us any problems is my mom."

"Yeah…she is evil that way." I said groaning.

"Hey!" Spencer nudged me in my side causing me to giggle. "As much as I disagree with how my mother treats our relationship she's not the devil and I would appreciate it if you would stop calling her that."

I rolled over onto my side and cupped Spencer's face with my hands. I leaned over and kissed her lips softly causing her to smile. I pulled back and looked deep into her eyes where I could see a sparkle that made my heart skip. "Spence…"

"Yeah Ash?" She said, never breaking eye contact.

"She IS the devil!" I said laughing and ducking as Spencer's pillow came towards my head. She reached for me and pinned me to the bed straddling my waist. I couldn't help but laugh over and over as she looked at me with frustration.

"You aren't going to win any brownie points if you don't try to be nice." She said crossing her arms pouting.

"Why would I need to win brownie points with your mom? She hates me anyways….so there's no point." I said with a knowing smile.

"I wasn't referring to brownie points with my mom…" She looked down at me and I looked up at her with a confused face. I wasn't sure what she was talking about because I knew I had Mr. C. in the palm of my hands and her brothers, well their opinions really didn't matter to me. She let out a cough and raised an eyebrow.

"Who were you referring to?"

"Me!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"But you already love me…why should I work on more brownie points?" I said smiling.

"Oh so since you already have me there's no point in trying?" She said pouting. "Who says I will stick around?"

"Hey! That's not nice Spence…that really hurts my feelings you would even say that." I said pouting in response.

"You're the one that refuses to earn brownie points!" She said sticking her tongue out at me.

"You know all this talk about brownies is making me hungry!" I said looking down at Spencer's waist. I was trying to figure a way to flip her off me without sending her flying off the end of the bed.

"All you think about is food or sex…really Ashley!" She said smiling.

I slid my hands along her waist and down her thighs finding the back of her knees. I leaned upwards and scooped my arms underneath her legs flipping her on her back.

She landed on her back with a loud "Ummph" and a big grin crossed my face. I lowered my lips down to hers and kissed her softly. She smiled up at me and I felt like I would be a fool to end the moment but we had to talk to her parents soon. I kissed her again and slid off the bed standing up.

She let out a heavy sigh and stood up as well stretching her arms which made her shirt rise showing her tight stomach. I couldn't help but stare at the newly exposed skin and I licked my lips subconsciously which earned me a smirk on her face.

She walked up to me and leaned close to my ear. "No brownie points…" She said quickly making her way out of the room.

I groaned in frustration as I was left alone with my own dirty thoughts about my hot girlfriend. I cursed myself for being so dumb sometimes and slowly made my way down the stairs to the one who we would like to say is evil incarnate.

I walked into the living room and found Glen playing yet another video game where he basically just shoots everyone. Clay was sitting in a chair reading a book that looked like it would give me a headache just reading the back cover. I looked around for Spencer and spotted her in the kitchen helping her dad with something.

I sat down next to Glen and listened to him curse and congratulate himself every time he shot something in the head. I looked at the screen and watched as he aimed at one of the bad guys and shot him in the groin.

"Take that! Someone's not having children anymore!" He said laughing as he continued to shoot the character.

"Wow Glen…you really showed that guy!" I said rolling my eyes.

"So I heard about your lame ass scam to get your money faster." Glen said never taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Actually the school board really liked my idea…well Spencer's idea." I said looking towards the kitchen hoping my bonding time with Glen would soon end.

"I can't believe they are going to let you just drive around on a three month vacation and write a couple of measly reports to get your diploma. That is so unfair to everyone else that had to go to school and earn their grades."

"Oh like you?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I just had to do enough to stay on the team and the rest was golden baby!" He said smiling smugly.

"That's right! Basketball players don't have to actually think for a living they just grunt and slap each other's asses while putting a ball through a small hoop…my Glen, I wish I had your life." I said clutching my hands together.

"Of course you do!" He said, returning his full focus back towards the game. "Ha! Got you fuckers!"

"Glen!" Clay said looking up from his book. "Please don't curse in the house."

I couldn't help but laugh at how innocent Clay was. He seriously wanted to keep the house as Disney as ever and I really admired him for trying although he always failed.

I felt Spencer sliding onto my lap as I was looking over at Clay and she kissed my neck softly. I smiled and pulled her into my body tighter tickling her side causing her to giggle.

"Eww…dude…please not in front of me." Glen said pausing his game and giving us a disgusted look.

"Shut up Glen." Spencer said fitting herself to the side of the couch next to me. I scooted over a tad so that she was comfortable and I laced our fingers together.

Mr. C. came into the kitchen and took a seat on the other couch. He looked a little tired but he flashed us a winning smile as we watched Glen play his game.

After Glen had blown up a small village, we heard the sound of a car door slam outside. Spencer tensed up a bit and I squeezed her hand to calm her nerves. The front door opened and the sounds of footsteps made their way down the hallway.

Mrs. C. came around the corner and spotted us all in the living room and raised an eyebrow. She spotted me in particular and frowned before placing her keys and purse on the counter.

Mr. C. stood up and walked over to place a kiss on Mrs. C.'s cheek. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. They whispered something to each other and disappeared into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, they came back out and had a seat on the couch. Spencer took a deep breath and I knew she was ready to bring up the topic of our planned educational road trip.

She cleared her throat and her parents turned to look at her. "Mom…Dad…I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh no not the small children!" Glen said in a whiney voice as he continued to shoot random people on the screen.

"GLEN!" Mr. C. said giving Glen a stern look. Glen groaned and paused the game and slouched into the cushion behind him.

"What did you want to talk about sweetie?" Mrs. C. asked Spencer calmly.

"Well…Ashley found out that she won't be able to get her trust fund money like she thought when she turns eighteen. Her father put a condition on the trust that she had to get her high school diploma or wait until she turned twenty-one." Spencer started to explain.

"That was a very smart move by your father I must say." Mrs. C. said smugly. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fist keeping my mouth shut.

"Anyways…Ashley talked to the school and they are allowing her to do a project this summer to earn her diploma." Spencer looked at me and I smiled willing her to go on. "Well she came up with a brilliant idea…" I stifled my laugh and Spencer kicked my foot to shut me up as she continued. "They are going to allow her to travel across the country and write reports on every place she visits to talk about the history, people, government, etc. and then she gets to turn those in and they will let her graduate."

"Are you kidding me? That has to be a horrible decision for the school to make." Mrs. C. started.

"Paula…please." Mr. C. interjected making Mrs. C. shut her mouth. I smiled at how much fun it was seeing Mr. C. put his foot down when it came to his wife.

"We wanted to ask…well I wanted to ask if it would be alright for me to go with her on her trip?" Spencer said holding her breath waiting for her parents' response.

Mrs. C.'s eyes widened and Mr. C. looked at us with a similar expression. I could feel my heart pounding as I looked from Mrs. C. to Mr. C. not knowing what was going on inside their heads.

"No!" Mrs. C. said shaking her head and crossing her arms. "There is no way I am letting you go on this ridiculous trip. Ashley will just have to find someone else to go with her."

I looked at Mr. C. and pleaded with my eyes. "Please…I swear nothing will happen. I am paying for everything and we will be staying in hotels every city we stop in. Nothing is going to happen…"

He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure about this. I trust you two but this is a big deal. I don't know how comfortable I will be without being there."

Glen suddenly sprung forward and scared me slightly when he spoke up. "I GOT IT!"

"What do you have son?" Mr. C. said with a raised eyebrow.

"The solution…you are scared to let Spence go alone with Ashley on this trip. What if I went along with them? I could keep an eye out on things and I…"

"Whoa…whoa…what?" I said looking at Glen with disbelief.

"Umm…yeah Glen…what are you talking about?" Spencer said looking at her brother with a sideways glance.

"Come on…" Glen said pleading with his parents.

"I'm still not sure…" Mr. C. said sitting back as he thought.

"Oh and Clay will be there too…you know Mr. Dependable…there's no way anything will go wrong with him there." Glen said trying to sweeten up the idea.

"Clay will be where?" Clay said now completely focused on the conversation going on around him. "Do I have a say in this?"

"NO!" Spencer, Glen, and I said in unison as we saw that we were starting to make a breakthrough with Mr. and Mrs. C.

"Ok…" He said returning his attention back to his book.

As much as I hated having Spencer's brothers tag along, if this was the only way I could have Spencer with me during the trip then so be it. I looked at Mrs. C. and saw her look at her two sons in disbelief.

"So you two will be there the whole time?" Mr. C. said breaking the silence that had taken over the room.

"Yes sir." Glen said. Mr. C. turned his attention to Clay and Glen hit Clay's knee and Clay nodded quickly.

"What do you think Paula?" Mr. C. asked his wife.

"Well…I guess…I guess it will be ok…as long as grades are up and I have assurances that there will be no funny business."

Spencer seemed to be beaming at that moment and leapt from her seat to hug her mother. She then hugged her father tightly kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey don't get too excited. You still have to finish up your year understand?" Mrs. C. said pointing at Spencer.

"I know…don't worry…" Spencer said smiling widely taking her seat next to me again. I could tell she wanted to kiss me but knew better since she didn't want to run the chance of her mother changing her mind.

"We are going to head upstairs…we still need to talk more about this trip and the details." Mr. C. said standing up. He offered his hand to his wife and pulled her to her feet.

"Gotcha Mr. C." I said not able to contain my excitement.

They disappeared up the stairs and Spencer pulled me in for a deep kiss. I almost would have enjoyed it had I not heard Glen make a gagging sound. We pulled apart and grinned widely at each other.

"Soooo….looks like we are going to have a WONDERFUL summer huh?" Glen said laughing.

"Don't think that you are going to be in control of what happens on this trip." I said glaring at him.

"Better watch it…remember…Clay and I have to go with you…if we don't go…Spencer doesn't go…" He said smugly.

I let out a growl as I realized what he was saying was true. "Fine…"

"Oh…and one more thing. Since Madison and I were planning to spend this summer together she has to come along as well." Glen said standing.

"Hell no! Madison is not coming on this trip." I said standing up as well getting in his face. "This trip is a skank free one and I plan to keep it that way."

"If Madison doesn't go…then I don't go…and if I don't go…" He started again.

I let out a frustrated yell and clenched my fists wanting to smack that smug grin off of his face. Spencer slid her arms around my waist and whispered in my ear for me to calm down.

"But Spence!" I whined. She continued to whisper into my ear and I let my fists unclench. "Fine…ok! Fine…"

"Sweet!" Glen said smiling. "I'm going to call Madison right now!" He disappeared out of the room and I flipped him off.

"Madison, Spence! Of all the people in the world…Madison!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"I know sweetie…but if this is the only way…" She said kissing me softly. "This is how it has to be."

Clay stood up and cleared his throat. "Sorry…but…if Madison is coming along do you think I could invite Chelsea too?"

I honestly wouldn't mind if Chelsea tagged along because one of the subjects that I had to complete was Art and she could be a big help. But at that moment my mind was still preoccupied with the realization that Madison would be going on this trip as well.

"Why not invite the whole Brady Bunch? Or the Munsters? Or the Waltons? Fuck why don't we just invite the whole Simpson's clan too….you know…Bart…Lisa…Maggie…Marge…Homer…the damn dog Santa's Little Helper!" I screamed out into the room.

"Ash…calm down…" Spencer said holding me tightly. She looked at Clay and he looked back at us apologetically.

I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. "You can invite Chelsea…but NO ONE ELSE!"

Clay smiled widely and hugged both of us before disappearing himself. I fell back onto the couch and Spencer sat beside me holding my hand. She placed her fingers on my temples and began making circles helping me calm down.

"It will be fine Ash." She said quietly.

"Well by the end of this trip I will either be rich and a high school graduate or I will be in jail for killing Madison…not sure which though…" I said shaking my head.

Spencer laughed and pulled me closer to her. "Well either way I will be right there by your side."

"I love you Spencer Carlin."

"Oh Ash…just now…you totally earned some brownie points…" She said grinning widely at me.

"So does that mean you are going to stay with me?" I said pulling her in for a kiss.

Her lips grazed over mine and she pulled back slightly. "Maybe…" She said before running up the stairs to her room.

"You are so dead Carlin!" I cried as I followed her forgetting about the Madison fiasco at least for that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy! Here's chapter five! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Author: Mel (aka latinlvr84)  
Copyright: 2007  
Chapter Title: Chapter Five  
**Rating: R-ish**  
Featured Pairing: Spashley (Spencer and Ashley)

**The song clips in this one are Fall Out Boy "This Ain't A Scene…"; Tonic "If You Could Only See"; and The Academy Is… "Bulls in Brooklyn"**

**Chapter Five**

"I can't believe Madison is going with us!" I yelled out once more into the darkness of my room.

"Baby, you have been saying that over and over since we left my house…please…shhhh." Spencer said, covering my mouth.

"Mmmphhhhmmmmphhhhmmmphhhh!" I mumbled into the palm of her hand causing her to giggle.

"That tickles!" She said, moving her hand away. She looked down at me and pushed some of my hair out of my face. She leaned forward lowering her lips to mine softly.

"Madison!" I said into her mouth causing her to slap me on the arm.

"Ashley! Just let it go! She's going so that I can go…you do want me to go don't you?" She said giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I tried to avoid her blue eyes and focused on her lips. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and I realized that I would have been better off with the puppy eyes. I groaned and covered my face with my arm.

She pulled my arm back and smiled down at me. I tried to fight the smile that was forming on my face but failed miserably. I could feel my face muscles expand as my smile grew by the second.

"See, you do want me to go." She said, poking me in the shoulder. "So just deal ok?"

"Fine." I said, pouting. "I still don't think that bringing that…"

She sighed and lowered her mouth to mine shutting me up. This time she slid her tongue along my lower lip and eventually inside my mouth knowing that I wouldn't be able to think about anything but her.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and brought her tighter into my body as our lips smashed together and our tongues dueled for dominance. I slid my hands lower down her back and slid them underneath her shirt gliding them along her smooth back tracing her spine.

She shivered into my body as I started to take control of the situation. I held her hips firmly when they started to move back and forth against my body. She groaned at the lack of movement and I kissed her harder as I squeezed her thighs.

I let my fingers work the clasp of her bra, expertly loosening the material so that I could have easy access to her breasts. I moved my hands around her sides to cup her highly aroused breasts and began to knead them softly with my hands making her hips move again.

I reached for the hem of her shirt and began to pull the shirt up and off her body. As the material passed her hot skin, I broke the kiss to trace with my eyes every area the shirt had left behind. I tugged the shirt off with one swift pull and slid her bra off her shoulders. I tossed the items to the side of the bed and returned my attention back to my girlfriend in my lap.

I lowered my head and captured a fully erect nipple in my mouth swirling my tongue around and around. With every swipe of my tongue, her hips moved forward with more determination. I reached down once more stilling her hips while I moved over to her other nipple attacking it just the same.

Her hands were in my hair pulling my head closer into her body as I worked on her chest. I could feel her nails on my scalp and the feeling was pushing me on with more determination.

"Mmmm…yes." She whispered over and over as I continued.

_I am an arms dealer_

_Fitting you with weapons in the form of words_

_And don't really care which side wins_

_As long as the room keeps singing_

_That's just the business I'm in, yeah_

_This ain't a scene; it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene; it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene; it's a goddamned arms race_

_I'm not a shoulder to cry on_

_But I digress_

I stilled my mouth and looked over at Spencer's cell phone which was going off. I felt her hands turn my face back towards her body and pull me closer to her so that I would start again where I had left off.

"Please…Ash…" She whispered hoarsely, making my insides turn to jelly at the sound.

I took her nipple in my mouth again and she moaned out in satisfaction as I picked up my rhythm once again.

_I am an arms dealer_

_Fitting you with weapons in the form of words_

_And don't really care which side wins_

_As long as the room keeps singing_

_That's just the business I'm in, yeah_

_This ain't a scene; it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene; it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene; it's a goddamned arms race_

_I'm not a shoulder to cry on_

_But I digress_

"Fuck!" she screamed out reaching over for her cell phone. She looked at the phone and tapped her forehead with it before answering, "WHAT?"

--------------------

"Nice to hear you too!" Glen said to me on the other line.

"What do you want Glen?" I said, closing my eyes in frustration. I could feel Ashley trying to move away so that I could talk but I opened my eyes and pinned her down with my body so she couldn't move. I saw a huge smile on her face and I smiled in return.

"Well, Mom wants you home for dinner…so get off your girlfriend and get back home" he said, laughing.

"I am not ON my girlfriend. You can be a real ass, Glen you know that?" I said, looking down at Ashley underneath me. She was holding in a laugh and I pointed at her to keep her mouth shut.

"I love you too, Spence. See you in twenty minutes…I did mention that's when mom wants you home, right?" He said, hanging up.

I hit the end button and threw my phone across the room. Ashley looked up at me with an amused expression as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Sooo…brother trouble?" She asked while moving her fingers lightly over my stomach.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. I could feel my hips moving again as she continued to tease me. I couldn't stand going home in this kind of state because I would be capable of starting a World War at home.

"I have to be home in…" I gasped as her mouth found my nipple again sucking it into her mouth. "Twenty…" She sucked harder and I groaned. "Minutes."

"Do you really HAVE to be?" She said, twisting our bodies around so that I was lying on my back with her on top of me.

I shook my head no and she smiled as she lowered her lips to mine.

_If you could only see the way she loves me_

_Then maybe you would understand_

_Why I feel this way about our love_

_And what I must do_

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says_

_When she says she loves me_

I couldn't help but let out a frustrated laugh when my mother's ring tone sounded through the room. I looked over to my discarded cell phone and looked up at Ashley. She had a funny grin on her face and I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

_If you could only see the way she loves me_

_Then maybe you would understand_

_Why I feel this way about our love_

_And what I must do_

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says_

_When she says she loves me_

I pushed her up and off of me before walking over to my cell phone. I took a deep breath before answering, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to argue with her because I had to be on my best behavior or else I wasn't going on the trip.

"Hello," I said softly.

"Spence, honey, I was calling to find out if you could stop by the store on the way back and pick me up some sodas and French bread. I forgot to grab those when I went earlier."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a little bit Mom." I said looking back at Ashley who was reaching for my shirt and bra.

"Thanks sweetie. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I turned around facing Ashley. "Well…the moment's ruined." I said walking back towards the bed.

"Spence, honey?" Ashley said handing me my clothes.

"Hmm?" I said slipping my bra back on and putting the clasp in place.

"You do know that my eyes are brown not blue…" She said winking at me.

I looked at her in confusion not knowing what she was talking about. She reached for my cell phone and played the ring tone again.

_If you could only see the way she loves me_

_Then maybe you would understand_

_Why I feel this way about our love_

_And what I must do_

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says_

_When she says she loves me_

"Blue eyes?" She said smiling widely.

I threw a pillow at her head and she tackled me to the bed. She lowered her lips to mine and I could feel the heat begin to build once more. Her hands slipped behind my back unhooking the bra clasp I had just fastened.

She pushed the bra up and slid her body in between my thighs as her tongue snaked out once more. She was kissing me harder and harder applying pressure to my center with her stomach, eliciting moan after moan from me.

_Some people have it and other people don't_

_You been making some threats, got my name and address_

_I'm breaking habits you don't want to know_

_Although I'm wearing my clothes, feeling cold and exposed, yeah_

_Whoa whoa oh oh oh_

_Don't say you miss me, you probably don't_

_Well I been crossing some line, that most folks won't yeah_

_Whoa whoa oh oh oh_

_Don't think you're more than this, or above all this_

_With your "blah blah blah" and all your friends_

_Don't say you think you know when you know you don't_

_Because tonight the bulls are in Brooklyn and you're still at home_

_Whoa whoa oh oh oh_

--------------------

I groaned against Spencer's lips hearing my own cell phone going off. Today just wasn't our day for romance I guess. I looked up at Spencer and she nodded her head before I stood up to answer my phone.

"Dennison this better be important." I said angrily into the phone.

"Uhh…sorry Ash. I was just calling to see if you were free to go grab a bite to eat with Kyla and me," he said apologetically over the line.

I looked at Spencer and saw she was now dressed completely. I turned back to the phone and let out a sigh. "Yeah, sure. I have to take Spence home so give me like forty minutes."

"Cool deal. See you in a bit!" Aiden said happily. He was probably worried that he was in the dog house with me but my joining them for some food made him clear his mind of those thoughts I gathered.

Spencer walked over to me and kissed my cheek. I turned around and kissed her lightly on the nose. I was afraid that if we started to kiss again then we would be in another heated moment that would more than likely be interrupted by another phone call. I thought for a second about just turning all the phones off and just staying here but I had to stay on the Carlins' good side.

"Let's take you home." I said, sliding my arm through hers.

"We need to stop by the store before we head back." She said as we made our way out of the door.

"Ok." I said. We made our way down the stairs and I picked up my keys and purse before heading out.

We sat in the car and I looked over at her with a big smile. I loved how beautiful she looked just sitting in my car quietly. She looked over and smiled at me making my heart skip. I leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips.

_If you could only see the way she loves me_

_Then maybe you would understand_

_Why I feel this way about our love_

_And what I must do_

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says_

_When she says she loves me_

I pulled back and screamed. "Fine! Ok I get it, geez!" I started up the engine and heard Spencer laugh as we headed back to her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello out there in Fan Fic Land! Sorry it has taken me so long to do any updates. Summer school is consuming my life…so hope you enjoy this one!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

I paced my room checking to see if I had packed everything that I thought I would need for the summer trip. I looked over at my dresser and then in my closet. I looked at my bed and saw my suitcases lined up neatly letting out a final sigh.

_We'll find another way to dance_

_We'll find another way to dance_

_If you get the chance_

_You must dance, dance, dance_

_We'll find another way to dance_

_We'll find another way to dance_

_If you get the chance_

_You must dance, dance, dance_

_Be what you believe_

_Stand up break free_

_Be what you believe_

_Bright lights can't see_

_  
Be what you believe_

_Stand up break free_

_Be what you believe_

_Bright lights can't see_

I rushed over to my cell phone on my nightstand and smiled hitting the talk button.

"Hey baby!" I said in a husky voice.

"Oh Spencer…I love it when you sound like that." Ashley said with a laugh. "You know I could just sneak you out of the house and just push the trip off just one more day."

"No, Ash. We are going today, ok?" I said sitting down on my bed playing with the blanket on top.

"Fine…ruin my fun…fun ruiner." She said, probably with her classic Davies pout on her beautiful face.

"Fun ruiner? See this is where a nice education would have come in handy…and stop pouting because I know you are." I said knowingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok so I'm on my way over…so I should be there in the next half-hour."

I looked at my clock making a note of the time. "Ok, Ash. I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you more! Mwah!" I laughed as she made kissing noises before hanging up.

I looked at my bags and took a deep breath before grabbing one in each hand. I dragged the heavy suitcases out of my room and to the top of the stairs. I looked down at the distance and debated how I was going to do this.

I took one suitcase with both hands and carefully carried it down, huffing and puffing as I went along. I placed the bag near the doorway and went back for the other suitcase. I repeated my efforts from before and took the rest of my suitcases down placing them all by the door.

I walked to the living room and found Glen and Madison wrapped up in a disgusting display of lust. I could hear the smacking noises of their lips on one another and I cringed violently.

I cleared my throat and reached for a pillow trying to keep my eyes off the horrific sight. I successfully located a pillow and raised my hand bringing the pillow down with force in the direction of the kissing. The sounds continued and I cursed myself for not actually aiming. I had missed the couch completely and was lucky no one had seen me or else I wouldn't be able to live it down.

I picked up the pillow again and turned my body towards the two. I looked quickly scoping out where they were and I closed my eyes bringing the pillow down in one fast move.

"Fuck…Jesus, Spencer!" Glen said falling off of Madison.

I opened my eyes after hearing the curse and thud on the floor. I let out a laugh as I watched my brother fix his hair and try to stand up.

Madison glared at me and I smiled. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Glen. "I think your sister is mental. She must be…I mean she IS going out with that…thing."

I squinted my eyes and took aim with the pillow. I pulled back my arm and was ready to unleash hell when my arm was stopped mid-air. I turned around and found Aiden holding my arm with a giggling Kyla right behind him.

"Hey!" I said pulling my arm out of his grasp. "You are such a…such a…fun ruiner!"

"A what?" He said, looking at me with a bewildered look.

I couldn't help but laugh at how much Ashley was really rubbing off on me. I shook my head as I laughed. "Nothing…so you guys have everything ready?"

"Yeah…I was surprised we had enough room in my car. The princess over there packed pretty much everything in that house." He grimaced as Kyla's fist made contact with his arm. "Fuck! I'm going to charge you with boyfriend abuse!"

"Just try it, big boy!" Kyla said staring Aiden down. He gave a pout and Kyla sighed pulling him in for a kiss.

I made a gagging noise and headed for the kitchen leaving the heteros to their own devices. I walked inside and found my father putting some things in a large cooler.

"Hey Dad!" I said walking up to him and peering inside the cooler. I saw sandwiches, fruit, cokes, water bottles, and brownies. I smiled widely when I saw the delicious chocolate treat packed away neatly inside. "Looks great."

He turned around and smiled widely. "Well, I figured I would get you guys off to a nice start."

I threw my arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you, Dad. For everything…this means a lot to me."

I heard my mother clear her throat as she walked in the room. I pulled back from my father and turned around to watch her walk over to the sink. She leaned against the sink and crossed her arms giving me a blank look.

"What, I don't get a thank you?" She said, smiling and holding out her arms.

I let out the breath that I was holding inside and headed over to her wrapping my arms around her. "Thank you, Mom."

"Although I'm not completely comfortable with this…you need to experience this…because it is a once in a lifetime kind of thing." She said kissing my forehead.

"I know…thank you."

She pulled back and gave me her strict mother look before pointing. "Now…some parting words." I took a deep breath not knowing what she was going to say. "There will be no smoking, no drinking, no drugs, and…god I can't believe I'm saying this…please no sex with Ashley."

I let out a laugh and turned my head so she wouldn't see me roll my eyes. I stepped back and looked at my father who shook his head smiling widely.

HONK HONK

I turned my head towards the front of the house after hearing the odd honk. Both my parents and I made our way to the front to find out what was going on.

"HOLY SHIT!" Glen yelled as he threw the front door open.

"Glen, please watch your…HOLY SHIT!" Clay yelled as he followed Glen outside.

"Clay!" My mother cried as we went outside. She let out a small gasp when she saw a huge bus parked in front of the house.

I tilted my head to one side taking in the large vehicle and watched as the doors opened.

--------------------

I watched out the window as we pulled up to the Carlin house. I looked down at Max, our driver, as he parked the bus.

I jumped up and went down to Max placing my hands on the horn. I smiled as I pressed on the horn twice.

HONK HONK

I waited near the doors waiting for the group to make their way out of the house. I saw the front door open and Glen step outside.

"HOLY SHIT!" I laughed as Glen's eyes widened.

I saw Clay making his way out second, "HOLY SHIT!" I dropped my jaw in utter surprise hearing those words coming out of Mr. Goody Goody himself.

"Clay!" Mrs. C. yelled as she walked outside with Mr. C. and Spencer right along side her.

I saw Spencer do her oh-so-cute head tilt and I motioned for Max to open the doors. I walked down the small stairs and jumped onto the sidewalk.

I smiled widely at Spencer and walked over to where they were standing. The look she was giving me made my heart beat uncontrollably and I closed the distance quickly. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her in for a loving hug. She let out a squeal when I raised her off the ground and spun us around in a circle.

Mrs. C. cleared her throat and I placed Spencer back on the ground. I waved towards Aiden and Kyla who were making their way out of the house both with looks of shock. I hadn't told anyone about the bus and thought it would be the perfect surprise. Obviously, I was correct in my assumption.

I heard the engine cut off and watched as Max made his way out. He walked towards Mr. and Mrs. C. and I took this opportunity to sneak off with Spencer.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Carlin I presume." He extended his hand to Mr. and Mrs. C. both shaking warmly. "My name is Maxwell Gibson, the driver. I thought you might like to discuss some details of the trip before we head off."

"Why thank you. That would be great. Would you like anything to drink?" Mrs. C. said a bit surprised at how nice the man was.

"Thank you. That would be most appreciated." Max said as they made their way inside the house.

I reached for Spencer's hand and walked her over to the bus. We went inside and saw that the boys had found the different video game systems that I had requested. Madison was sitting at the small table and was reading a random magazine trying not to look too bored.

Seeing Madison just made my blood boil slightly and I had this sudden urge to just slide my hands around her... My thoughts were disrupted when I felt Spencer's warm hand on my lower back. Her fingers were making small circles and I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"So what do you think?" I said into her ear. I saw a few shivers go through her body and smiled at the fact that I could still cause her body to do that.

"This is great…must be costing you a fortune though." She said, looking a bit concerned.

"Don't worry. It's all taken care of and the lawyer knows about it all." I said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ok." She said, smiling. She turned towards me and pulled me in for a light kiss.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Glen screamed causing Spencer and me to pull apart.

Spencer rolled her eyes and flipped Glen the bird. I laughed at how frustrated Spencer looked at that moment and pulled her in bending her backwards as my lips crashed down on hers.

We stood up straight and I looked at Glen sticking out my tongue. He smirked and returned his attention back to the electronics.

"Well…men…how bout you be useful and load the suitcases?" I said, crossing my arms and glaring at the boys.

"Hey, you have arms." Glen said, refusing to stand.

"I also have a brain that is bigger than a pea…so…scoot!" I said, throwing a pillow at Glen's head.

Glen stood and shot me a pissed off look. "Fine…but she's coming with me." He reached for Spencer's arm and pulled her out of the bus.

I rolled my eyes and followed them outside. I opened the storage area and bossed the boys around as to how they should load the bags.

"Dude! We got it, ok?" Aiden said after I called him a 'dumbass' for the millionth time.

After the imbeciles with muscles loaded the bus, I noticed Max and the Carlins heading out of the house. They all seemed happy so everything was going well so far.

Max stepped onto the bus and turned on the engine. The bus roared to life and I saw the group start to say goodbye. Mr. C and Mrs. C. hugged Glen and Clay tightly. The boys assured their parents that everything would be ok and then got on the bus.

Next, Aiden and Kyla made their way inside followed by an annoyed Madison. She obviously did not want to go on this trip, which I noted hoping I could use that against her later.

Spencer and I were the last of the group left outside. I hugged Mr. C. and winked at Mrs. C. before heading over to the doors. I looked back and saw Spencer hug her father nodding at what he was telling her. Mr. C. disappeared inside quickly and brought out a large ice chest. He made his way over to the doors and Aiden appeared to take it from him before heading back inside the bus.

Mrs. C. walked Spencer over to the bus and hugged her tightly to her body. After a few minutes, I noticed that the hug had yet to cease.

"Umm…ok…let's get this show on the road." I said trying to break them apart. I noticed Spencer trying to let go but her mother had a death grip on her. I turned into the bus looking for Aiden. "Aiden! Your services are needed at the front!"

He looked at me funny and walked to the doors. I pointed at Spencer who had her arms at her sides now and her body still within the grasp of Mrs. C. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist pulling her out of Mrs. C.'s hold.

"Sorry, Mrs. Carlin." Aiden said carrying my girlfriend over to the doors. He placed her down and she smiled up at me.

"Ok, kids. You have fun…but not too much fun. I mean try to have some fun…but not to the extent that it's all fun." Mrs. C. said with tears in her eyes.

"We'll be fine, Mom." Spencer said to her mother.

"Remember to call us." Mr. C. said wrapping his arm around Mrs. C.'s shoulders.

"No problem." I said back to them. Spencer and I stepped inside the bus and she walked over to the window waving at her parents.

I reached for the intercom microphone and cleared my throat. "Welcome to the Ashley Davies' US Adventure tour…for those of you who were 'invited' I bid you a warm welcome. To those who invited themselves and those who are just plain evil stay out of my hair and this trip should go smoothly." I turned towards Max. "Onward my good man!"

Spencer laughed and pulled me to sit down in her lap as Max began to pull away from the curb. I kissed Spencer softly on her lips and rested my forehead against hers.

"So you ready for this baby?" I said softly looking into her perfectly blue eyes.

"You know it!" She said smiling widely.

"OH BABY! I'm ready too! Hold me!" Glen said wrapping his arms around Clay.

Clay pushed his brother off of him. "Glen, please!"

Glen doubled over in laughter. Chelsea wrapped her arms around Clay laughing lightly.

Spencer and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes in unison. The trip had finally arrived and I couldn't be more excited about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! I know I have some readers out there who really want me to continue with these stories. As of right now I am swamped with Law School classes and a major paper I need to write. I appreciate all the responses and will try to get back on track with these stories towards the beginning of the summer. I was pretty bummed to hear about South's impending cancellation and hope that something positive can come out of it all. I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about my stories and will continue to write once I get a chance to sit down and just focus. Thanks again for all your support!

Mel


End file.
